


Winter Aconite

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Flower Crown Shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [my tumblr](http://urania-baba.tumblr.com). Finally something to show after a long, LONG, artblock. Hope you guys like!


End file.
